UPDATE INFO
by THE LOST AND THE BROKEN
Summary: I'll be using this story to let y'all know when the next update will be and what not so plz don't expect for this to be a story or something
1. The beginning of a journey

This is my first fanfic so it might suck a lot but I did it any way I hope y'all enjoy it tho.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

"NARUTO..."

'What happened?'

"N...RTO"

'Where am I?'

"...NARUTO..."

'I can't remember what happened'

"...pole...he slipping...quick..."

* * *

Hey, Sasuke do you have some money I could borrow I left my wallet at home." A light-skinned blond haired boy said he was about fifteen or sixteen years old had spike blond hair with blue eyes he had three whiskers like markings on each cheek, he was wearing a black Metallica shirt with a pair of dark blue pant, around his neck was some headphones the had a red spiral on both sides and orange flames around the spiral.

"Goddammit Naruto that's why you shouldn't have stayed up so late." said a rather annoyed black haired teenager.

"I'll get Kurama to chase you again." That made the teen go pale

"I swear that damn fox is from fucking hell."

"come on kuramas not that bad."

Sasuke sighed "Fine just try to be responsible from now on dobe." Said Sasuke in defeat Sasuke was somewhat peal and skinny teenager about sixteen or seventeen years old, he had black spike hair with a tint of blue his eyes were black, he was wearing a plain black long sleeve shirt with the sleeves pulled up to his mid-forearm he also was wearing a pair of light blue pants on his right hand was a black ring that had jack the pumpkin kings head on it, and around his neck was a necklace that had a red and white uchiwa (paper fan) on it. "I'll give the money to you after school, class is about to start see you later dobe." He said as he began walking away from Naruto. "Alright bye teme." Naruto said as he walked into a classroom.

NARUTO'S P.O.V

I walked into class and headed straight to Shikamaru and Choji since it was the closest to the door and, we still had a good minute or two till Kakashi sensei walked in "Hey guys what's up?" I asked as I sat on a random desk luckily whoever was sitting there haven't come in yet.

"Nothing much you know same old same old," Choji said as he munched away on some potato chips

"My mom practically dragged me out of my bed so yeah what Choji said same old same old." Shikamaru said as he laid his head down trying to go to sleep. Shikamaru was a skinny teenager and was about seventeen had on a black jacket and had a white shirt that said "it's not that I'm lazy its just I really enjoy doing nothing." unlike my headphones he had Bluetooth headphones one earbud was in and the other was out, he was probably listing to wydron or something he had his hair in a spiked ponytail there, some days where he"ll be too lazy to put it up and just leave it down, Choji was a to put it lightly a "plump" young man with rotund build and markings on his cheeks in the form of swirls and he had waist-length brown hair, he was wearing a brown shirt that had a bag of potato chips on it along with light blue pants, and had a plain black backpack probably filled with snacks.

"Alright, class settle down and take your seats, we have a new student with us today please come in and introduce yourself to the class." Kakashi Sensei said he was in his thirties, with silver-gray hair which always covers his left eye. Except for his right eye, his face is a total mystery to everyone, no one has really seen it before trust me. I, Sasuke, and Sakura have tried before and failed anyway he wore a white shirt, with a black tie and black pants. Following behind him was a new girl walked in she was quite pretty her hair it was a nice shade of red, she had light skin with a slender build she wore a simple collared t-shirt with a red tie an a pair of black plant with red Converse with her she had a black backpack with a skull that had headphones on it.

"Hi, my name is Tayuya I just moved here with my adoptive father Orochimaru and my four brothers Kidōmaru, Jirōbō, Sakon and Ukon."Her introduction was rather short but then again this wasn't a job interview it was a simple introduction to the class so we didn't need to to know much other than, what she told us.

"Alright now that that's over with you could go sit in the back with Naruto, he's over by the window he's the blond with the black Metallica shirt." Kakashi sensei said as he began to turn to the chalkboard. She walked towards me and sat at the desk that was to my right."Ok, class today we'll be learning about hashirama Senj and Madara Uchiha, and who they are open your book to page 211 please."

end of Naruto's P.O.V

(TIME SKIP 45 MINUTES LATER)

The bell rang and everyone began leaving to go to their next class "Hey Naruto what are we learning about in Kakashi's class today?" asked Sasuke as he walked through the door.

"Something about Madara Uchiha and Hasirama Senj and some other stuff, I wasn't really paying attention but I think that half of the class is about them," Naruto said as he got up and yawned "Hey Naruto who's that girl over there I haven't seen her here before, is she new here or something?"

"Actually yeah she is, just started today form what I could tell." He said as he looked over towards her "Anyway yeah I think that's all we're really learning about in there and I gotta go see you at lunch." the blond said as he walked away from the Uchiha, this time he didn't bother to rush to class since his next teacher was pretty cool so when the bell rang he just walked to class with no worries at all, unlike someone else that was also in the hall with him. "FUCKING BITCH FUCKING GODDAMN CONFUSING SCHOOL WHERE FUCK IS THIS DAMN CLASS." A female voice yelled in anger.

'Well damn, I've never heard a girl cuss that much in one sentence before' he thought as he looked around for the source of the voice, after looking around for a bit he found the source of the yelling.

"Oh it's you Tayuya, do you need help with something?" Whisker marked teen asked he approached her "huh oh it's you yeah I guess I could use some help I'm looking for Jiraiya sensei classroom I can't fucking find his class." the redhead said in frustration "Oh you have pervy sage right now to just follow me then that's where I was heading in the first place" He said as he began walking to class together "So Naruto why you not in fucking class yet?" The redhead asked.

"Well you see pervy sage is actually a really cool teacher he doesn't care if your late just as long as you not like, 20 minutes late or something then that's when you'll get in trouble with him, so lets hurry before we do get in trouble well I will you won't since your new and all that." he said as he began picking up the pace with Tayuya right behind him, after a few turns they got there.

"And that's the theme of Frankenstein now before we read Frankenstein I would like for all of you to write a quick summary of what you remember what theme is, I know you were all taught what it was in the grade but just try your best I don't expect all of you to remember what it is this is just to see, if we need to review it or not." A white-haired man said he was probably around his late-forties or early-fifties, he was a tall man with waist-length spiky white hair tied back into a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face, He also has red lines that ran down from his eyes he actually looked great for a guy his age.

"Hey pervy sage you got a new stude-" he said before he was interrupted by a marker hitting his forehead.

"That's what you get baka." he said with much annoyance

"For what I didn't do anything yet." The blond replied with just as much annoyance as the old man

"For being late to class I told you not to be late anymore remember?"

"Oh yeah, well I forgot my bad pervy sage anyway here's your new student." Naruto said as he began walking to his desk with was also at the window "Alright miss just let me check your schedule and I"ll find a place for you to sit."he said as he walked to his desk and logged on to his computer "Ok looks like you just came from Kakashi's class, I'm not one for introductions so you could just go sit in." looking around for a spot for her he saw the only available seat was in the back next to Naruto "Back there next to Naruto."

"Ok thanks." As she walked to the back she saw that Naruto had his headphones on. 'Well if I'm gonna be stuck next to him for two class periods then I might as well try to befriend him.'

"What are you listening to?"

"huh?"

"I said what are you listening to."

"Oh, I'm listening to sulfur by Slipknot." 'She has a nice voice and pretty hair to'

"Nice got any other songs from them?" she asked 'He's a little handsome and he has good taste in music to'

"Yeah, I got a few more why you like them?"

"Yeah I love them they're fucking awesome."

"Hey, how about you sit with me and friends and we could talk some more."

"sure sounds like a plan."

* * *

I know the first chapter sucked but this is my first fanfic so please just bear with me and hopefully, it'll get better, oh and if you have any tips for me it would be very appreciated till the next chapter see ya later


	2. Just an update for the re-write

Ok so i got some pretty good tips and what not, one was to proofread what i write and i did and now i see some things that i could make better so I'm gonna re-write the first chapter and try to make it better don't worry i won't give up on writing my first fanfic and the name for the re-write will be the same, just a different cover I'll just have to do my best till next time


	3. update

hey guys sorry i haven't updated in awhile I've been dealing with some drama i still am but i decided that i cant leave yall hanging so imma get back to working on the story in my time away I've realized some stuff one since im still fairly new to this whole writing thing im gonna suck second is that I've never benn good at looking for mistakes in my writing so someone cpuld either have someone jelp me look for the mistakes that i

make make or look for them myself and hope i find them if someone wants to help me then pm me and I'll send you a chapter when im done with one if not and y'all want me to improve by myself to improve my writing skills then thats fine to it don't really matter this is just to let y'all know that I'm not gonna give up on it but its still gonna take me awhile


End file.
